UNSC Deliverance
Motto: "ad hoc ignotarum" -Unto the unknown Background The UNSC Deliverance was commissioned in 2558 two weeks after the Destruction of Requiem. Designed for autonomous operation beyond controlled UNSC space and reclamation efforts of lost UNSC space. The Deliverance holds a large compliment of fighters and weaponry to defend against enemy fighter swarms. The ship features many prototype technologies such as an EMP cannon which can weaken or dissolve the shields of larger warships and completely shut down vital systems of enemy fighters. Deliverance class frigates compliment the UNSC's revived navy with regards to fellow newcomers such as the Strident Heavy frigate by replacing the Charon Class frigate in its autonomy. Sporting a plethora of armoerment and armoring with energy sheilding the Deliverance class acts as both a troop carrier, and ship to ship combat vessel. While Strident frigates are strike frigates designed for rapid assault and escort of larger warships the Deliverance is capable of long range independent missions allowing a fleet complimented by a deliverance frigate to extend its areas of operation with full confidence that the Deliverance is equiped with enough troops, supplies, and weaponry to endure independent missions away from the fleet. Deliverance class frigates often serve as small task force leaders of three or more frigates of destroyer formations. Battlegroup November Deliverance was organized into Battlegroup November lead by the Autumn class heavy Cruiser UNSC Tide of the North. Maiden Voyage Captained by Commander Larose with executive officer being Spartan IV Commander Chandler who lead the Spartan IV teams aboard the Deliverance and acted as Commander Larose's second the Deliverance began her maiden voyage scouting old UNSC worlds reestablishing communications or deploying listening posts on worlds to regain control of UNSC space. During the expedition Deliverance would combat various insurrectionist and covenant remnant groups. Crew Captain 'Commander' Larose (Spoken Captain/CO) XO Spartan Commander Chandler (Spoken XO) Cheif Communications Officer 'Lt.' Hawes (Spoken Como) Cheif Engineering Officer 'Lt. Commander' Florence (Spoken Eng) Cheif Weapons Officer 'Lt. Commander' Huyn (Spoken Weps) A.I. Smit Naval Sailors: 250 Marine Expeditionary Forces: 200 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers: 50 Spartan IV's: 38 (+1 including Spartan Commander Chandler) Spartan IV's Spartan Commander Chandler Fireteam Thermal (4) Fireteam Patriot (12) Fireteam Copper (5) Fireteam Desert (6) Fireteam Boxer (5) Fireteam Moxie (6) Engagement History * Discovery of Bastion Status As of 2558 the ship was conducting its maiden voyage on the outer reaches of UNSC Space fighting insurrectionist, pirate, and remnant forces. It is unknown as to where or in what condition the ship is in as of the emerging threat of the Created although its crew includes XO Spartan Commander Chandler, and a compliment of 38 Spartan IV's. Trivia * Fireteam Thermal was formerly lead by Spartan Chandler on requiem and conducted high profile hits against Promethean forces on Requiem until its destruction. Afterwards Spartan Chandler was promoted and placed aboard the Deliverance as Spartan Commander Chandler. While on Requiem Fireteam Thermal was six members strong losing Spartan Rodriguez during the entire Requiem Campaign. * Lt. Commander Larose was present for the Requiem Campaign and captained a Charon class frigate 'Call to Valor' following its destruction the damaged ship remained in system looking for survivors after Fireteam Thermal were able to open a portal onto the ship amidst Requiem's destruction. The Crew successfully fended off three pirate vessels and remnant forces before returning to Earth. * ODST's aboard the Deliverance are all outfitted with the UNSC's prototype SPI Mark II armor, an upgraded version of the Spartan III armor featuring power shields and enhanced active camouflage.